A date to remember
by Mbav247
Summary: A sequel to micromanagement i have nothing to say but yeah have fun reading :) has a little bit of DxS and TxV
1. A start to evil

**Authors Note: Hey so i saw that many of you liked my story micromanagement many of you have wished for a sequel or more of the story and i am here to say "so you have wished it so shall it be" -Desiree from Danny Phantom :) Thank you for the comments good or negative and i hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last story **

"Danny!" Valerie Grey yelled

Danny cringed afraid of what was going to happen next. He slowly tuned around "Hey Valerie" Danny said weakly

"Ummm—Danny look I'm sorry I had no idea and I-I am sorry" Valerie said quickly while looking at the floor trying not to make eye contact with her old crush/enemy

"Valerie its ok and I already have forgiven you a long time ago" Danny said reassuringly

Valerie looked at up surprised "you knew it was me? Wait never mind forget I said that anyway I have a question"

Danny knew what the question was and explained the whole thing to her. Valerie looked forgiving. Soon the both of them were walking out together to meet up with Sam and Tucker. Valerie went to Tucker and asked him an important question,to see if they could go out on a date, and by the look of Tuckers face he said yes and is happy.

A few days later every thing settled down and class resumed to somewhat normality. Danny was off in dreamland, Sam was drawing in her sketch book and Tucker and Valerie were writing notes and no one was paying attention to Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer realized this and decided to give up and just write their homework on a piece of paper and hand it to the class. Soon as he was finished he gave the papers out and the bell rang dismissing school.

"Finally the school day is done and we all can chill for the weekend!" Tucker said happily

A couple of hours later Danny was dressed nicely ready for the double date night with Tucker and Valerie. Sam came out first looking gorgeous in her long strapless dress, then came out Valerie in the same style of a dress except in red. The two couples stepped out of the house while Danielle stood at the doorway waving goodbye.

"Remember if you need anything call me!" Danny yelled at his daughter

"I'll be fine I can handle myself! Bye!" Dani yelled back confidently

"Ready?" Danny said holding is arm out so Sam can loop her arm around his.

"Ready" Sam replied and as soon as Sam said that Danny transformed to his alter ego and took off with Sam in his arms. Valerie and Tucker took Val's hover board.

After a nice meal and flight they decided to head home but on the way home, Danny's ghost sense went off, the next thing he knew he felt a pinch on his shoulder and the world around him went black.

**next chapter coming soon and yeah bye **


	2. yeah

**Wow! i haven't been on for a while to update here i will explain why because**

**1. writers block decided to come and visit me **

**2. being busy with life **

**3. summer assignments **

**well i am done for a bit but i finally came up with something for you all and i have already started planning the last chapter of the story btw I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM if only though imagine what we could do if we owned Danny Phantom *goes off into imagination* wow enjoy... **

"Danny!" Sam yelled worriedly "Danny wake up!"

"Step away from the prey, whelps" a way too familiar voice said

"Skulker" Sam turned around and saw him standing over them "what do you want!"

"I have come for my prize that I now have finally caught" Skulker said with a grin

"Not if we have anything to do about it" Sam stated hovering protectively over Danny's unconscious body

"Yeah also why didn't Danny's ghost sense go off?" Tucker said agreeing but still confused

"Because I used my upgraded target device and stayed out of his ghost sense range" Skulker said still with that smirk on his face "now if we are done with this I need to get back with my prey so I can I have his pelt at the foot of my bed"

"Never" Sam and Tucker said at the same time in sync Valerie wasn't in the group long enough so she hasn't caught on and still is a little in shock mode from what happened a couple of weeks ago.

"Fin-" Skulker fell on his face after a ecto-blast shot him "what?"

"No one messes with my family" Dani yelled looking oddly like a hero

Dani shot a couple of ecto-blast at Skulker and Skulker fired a couple of different missiles and nets, luckily Dani brought the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker into it.

Danny started to stir "w-w-what happened?"

"Danny you ok?" Sam said worriedly/relieved

"Yeah I just got a minor headache but I am still wandering what happened."

"I'll explain on the way home" Sam said and she helped Danny walk the rest of the way home. As they arrived home two people were standing at their front door, it was Danny's parents.

**yeah chapter three coming up soon hopefully.**


	3. Just another one

**authors note: In case no one either read my last story (micromanagement) before this or didn't understand what happened in the last little bit or something about it Sam's parents bought Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie a house (one for all of them) so they can take care of each other when one of them gets injured because the parents really don't understand how to take care of Danny if he gets hurt and it is easier for them to get to each other for anything really important. Danny,Sam, Tucker and Valerie are sixteen years old. Danny's and Sam's parents only know Danny's secret. IF you hate it don't read it! i will accept any advice from you. Thanks to all who have reviewed and acknowledged that i exist Enjoy! :) **

Danny's parents stood at the front entrance of the house waiting for him. Just a few minutes earlier they got a call from Mr. Lancer saying that if Danny Fenton doesn't do this next English assignment he will fail the class and will have to go to summer school to complete the course.

"Danny, did you know you're failing English…again?" Maddie said

"Ok, I will fix it…soon anyway it's late, and so bye" Danny said quickly

"Not so fast mister" Maddie said pushing Danny back "Mr. Lancer called us and told us if you don't do the project that he handed out to the class today you will go to summer school."

"Son, you don't want to go to summer school it is horrible they don't have fudge and people are mean" Jack said but right after he went back to thinking about fudge

"Ok, anyway I will make sure I don't go to summer school and do the assignment as soon as I can." Danny said not quite sure he meant it or not…all well

Later the next day Danny started to think of what his mother said about the assignment and decided to do it so he had a free summer…well almost free summer. (Ghost Attacks mostly). He took out the paper he remembered Mr. Lancer passing out and read it. The assignment was to take the poem _Mother to Son_ by Langston Hughes and use the same format but change the words up a bit. Danny sighed this was **not** going to be easy. Hours later he still had a blank paper, a couple of new bruises and scratches, and people trying to help him, finally he gave up.

"Ugh I just can't think of anything" Danny said frustrated

"Maybe you should take a break." Sam suggested

"No, because I need to get this done and if I take a break I won't come back anytime soon." Danny said sadly

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off

"Something tells me that the universe wants me to take a break" Danny said

"I agree with the universe" Sam muttered

Danny went ghost and flew out the window, suddenly they heard a loud scream

"That sounded like Jazz" Danny looking around trying to find the ghost

"Coming to save a human? That's against the rules, punk." A tall figure in a white suit said while grinning evilly.

**Thank you again for reading and acknowledging that i exist next chapter as soon as i can ps this ghost is probably my favorite villian and i will probably will get people upset but he is better than the fruitloop :0 Please review and enjoy **


	4. certainly least last chapter

**hey everyone so this will be the last chapter of the story really i will have an explosion of stories coming up soon i just have to perfect them and finish it to post it i hope you like this next one becasue i have worked on it for months i dont know when i'll get up but i will try to make more before idk any suggestion i will try, if i know the suggestion :) anyway Disclaimer is that i would like to own Danny Phantom but I dont it belongs to Butch Hartman anyway enjoy :) **

"Where is she?" Danny said through his teeth

"Not telling you, my assistant will take good care of her while I take care of you, punk" Walker said

Danny looks past and sees Jazz's hair and fear in her eyes, Spectra was his assistant.

With Danny distracted Walker managed to punch Danny… in the gut…hard. Danny flew back a little but came back stronger and punched Walker in the face while Walker was dazed, Danny took out his thermos and sucked in Walker when he got done he also caught Spectra by surprise and got her into the thermos and flying to rescue Jazz.

"Jazz? You ok?" Danny asked worriedly

"Danny, my life is worthless, why save me?" Jazz asked depressingly

"Jazz, your not worthless, oh no she got to you" Danny began to realize

"Jazz you are not worthless"

"Yes, Danny, I am and there is nothing you could do about it." Jazz said depressingly

"There is I just have to find it." Danny muttered as he flew to his old house and wandered about what Spectra said to his sister that was so bad. When they arrived to their destination, Danny put Jazz in her room and called Sam and Tucker. Not long after they heard what happened to Jazz they rushed to the Fenton household.

"Jazz? How you doing?" Sam asked

"Miserable, lonely, depressed" Jazz miserably replied

"How can Spectra's spell still be working? Danny sucked her into the thermos right?" Tucker said

"Right, so maybe it has a longer effect because she is so happy all the time." Sam tried

Tucker looked and Danny remembering that he was sitting at the Jazz's desk when they came to see what was up.

"hey, dude what are you doing?"

"Homework" Danny simply replied

The next day Jazz snapped out of Spectra's spell, but knows how. When Danny and his friends went to school the next day, they realized how Jazz snapped out of it. Remembering the homework Danny wrote the poem to Jazz and this is what it said;

Well sis I'll tell you

Life for me ain't been a perfect battle

It has enemies

And hardships

And heartbreaks

And people who hurt you

Despair

But I'm still fighting

I'm still blasting

And defeating enemies

And making things right

And sometimes going invisible

Where no one can find me

So sis don't stop fighting

Don't stop blasting

Because you feel it's useless

Don't stop flying

For I'm still fighting

I'm still blasting

And life for me ain't been a perfect battle

**Hoped you liked it. Real quick that poem I actually had to do for an assignment for my english class but i had to have a poster and this is written to my sister but i decided to twist to make it like it is Danny's anyway hoped you liked it ps sorry its bad im not much of poet maybe a bad writer but a poet? nope not a chance and please the rest cause it might interest you. Just cause i want to hear from you guys tell me what do you think Spectra said to Jazz that was so bad it made Jazz that depressed and i will pick the top three and put it as another chapter. Review and tell your friends (JK) :) **


End file.
